


Recover（复苏）

by Xisheng



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 12:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18894853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xisheng/pseuds/Xisheng
Summary: *Resistance的番外，上次被查封的车车，4k＋自割腿肉产物*麻瓜AU 总裁Draco X 刑警Harry双向暗恋 欲知前文戳Resistance！





	Recover（复苏）

**Author's Note:**

> *Resistance的番外，上次被查封的车车，4k＋自割腿肉产物  
> *麻瓜AU 总裁Draco X 刑警Harry  
> 双向暗恋 欲知前文戳Resistance！

Draco Malfoy的四个月漫长复健之旅终于结束了，拿到出院表的那一刻，Draco活动了下筋骨，给了Pansy一个“你懂的”的眼神，Pansy也朝他挤了挤眼睛。Harry在一旁看得不明所以。

回想起Draco复健期间时不时和Pansy凑在一起一讲就是大半天，还不让他旁听的耳语……

“我总觉得有不好的事情要发生了……”

Hermione一把把Harry推出Draco和Pansy的视线交流外，露出她最擅长的语重心长表情，老母亲般地说，“Harry，保重。”

总之，被劳烦的公务缠身的刑警队长到最后都不知道，为什么所有人提及Draco出院一事都格外奇怪，有人带着意味不明的姨母笑——特指Pansy，有人像老母亲和老父亲一样用坚定的眼神看着Harry——最近Ron甚至经过他的时候还要拍拍他的肩膀，还有人像蛇盯着猎物一样盯着Harry——

好吧，这个人是Draco Malfoy本人。

——直到Harry把Draco送到Malfoy庄园，黑发男人才好像恍然大悟。

这满屋子一尘不染的样子，这偏昏暗的灯光，这香薰，这氛围，Draco Malfoy这表情，Harry见过的！

每次扫黄的时候！

在Harry准备大义凛然地掏出手铐把Draco Malfoy就地伏法的时候，Draco一句话让他脸红了个遍。

他说：“想玩警匪play？”

然后把手伸出来乖乖地束手就擒，附赠一个帅气的挑眉。

Harry“你你你”了个半天，你不出什么来，自己先笑了出来，引得Draco也憋不住。

他们对视一眼，靠在墙上笑得喘不过气来。

 

进房间、倒在Draco柔软的大床上不知道是什么时候发生的事情，Draco像不需要呼吸似的贪婪地吻着Harry，津液发甜，满口弥漫着布朗尼蛋糕的味道，他的舌头——Draco迷乱地想道，柔软，灵活，又温顺，乖巧地承受着Draco肆意的进攻。

他正在压着吻一个满伦敦抓嫌疑犯的刑警队长，而后者现在乖巧地像一只小猫咪一样被他占有着，脸颊绯红，绿眸青翠，而且——上帝，那个人是Harry Potter！Draco像个青春期少年一样，阴茎硬得发疼。再憋下去恐怕对他的身体有害，他理直气壮地想道，而且他也这么说出来了。

“好……好的，当然。”Harry听完愣了一下，然后露出一个腼腆的、Draco这辈子见过最好看的笑容。他的手伸过来想帮Draco解开衬衫的扣子，可是忙活了半天，一个都没能解开。

“我以为你是行动派，Harry。”Draco早就已经把他的衣服扒了个干净，在亲吻他鼻尖的空档调笑着说。

“嘿，谁会在这种晚上穿衬衫啊！”Harry的脸又烫了几分，半真半假地抱怨道。

“我不知道，也许每一个Malfoy？”Draco笑道，将Harry扶着半坐了起来，一只手撑在他身后的墙壁上，一只手包裹住Harry的手，帮着他一颗颗地解揭开了自己的纽扣。

“你，你一定在撒谎，太熟练了吧……”黑发刑警被他撩拨地心直跳，不满地出声。

Draco轻笑一声，“没撒谎，就是复健无聊的时候，在脑子里排练过很多遍了。”

等到两个人终于以一种极慢又极其情色的方式把Draco该死的衬衫解决了，空气陡然变味了起来，好像一根名为理智和“慢”的弦同时在他们脑海里“咔嘣”一声断了，Harry 颤抖地解开他的皮带，Draco的阴茎跳了出来，被他握在手里，感受到滚烫的东西在他手里隐隐跳动着，简直是活力十足。

他自觉地用手去抚摸，Draco适时发出一声低喘，整个人靠过来，高大的身子笼罩住了Harry。在Harry帮他撸动阴茎的时候，Draco也没有闲着，他的嘴唇吸吮过Harry的锁骨和胸膛，迷失流连在黑发男人的乳尖，起初他只是用舌头小心地试探，而Harry的呻吟则像许可证一般，他开始重重地舔舐它，用牙齿轻轻摩擦它，直到那个小肉粒被蹂躏地带着红肿。

Harry很喜欢——Draco是从他不自觉地松开自己阴茎的行为判断的。

他转而去为Harry的另一个乳尖服务，同时撂下一句轻浮极了的话。

“摸我。Harry。”他哑着嗓子说，“我可不能什么都教你。”

Harry觉得自己就像个受人凌辱的处男——好吧，他以前确实只和Cho和Ginny有过两个短暂的吻，确实是个实打实的处男——但Draco Malfoy难道不是么！凭什么他比自己厉害这么多！

可怜的Harry，想到这里的时候，Draco的右手抚上了他的阴茎，他的脑子里很快就容不下任何想法了，全部的思维都好像掌握在Draco温暖的手掌和修长的手指里，他怎么能——手指擦着柱身，指尖的按压，手掌顶着龟头，那种要命的节奏比他自己的手还要熟悉他的阴茎……Harry愉快地呻吟出声。

房间热得像炼狱，床单皱成一团，Harry彻底放弃了用手帮助Draco，他在胸前与身下的快感里迷失了，感觉自己像是航行的帆船，而Draco，Draco是整片大海，他压在Harry身上称不上温柔的，甚至是粗暴的动作一次次把Harry推上浪尖。

手上的速度越来越快，Harry的喘息也没能停下来，等到他感觉自己快撑不住了的时候，他向后紧靠在床背上，然后感到小Harry陷入了一个湿热的泥潭。

“Draco……”他望着男人的金发扫过他的小腹，脸埋在他胯间。视觉上和身体上的快感在那一瞬间天崩地裂般席卷而来，那令人迷醉的舌头代替了Draco的手指在攻城略地，他能感觉到它炙热的温度裹挟着他的性器，能感到被快速挤压的黏液蔓延到了阴囊，能感觉到顶到深处时Draco喉咙的轻微震颤，甚至能听见Draco吞咽的声音……

他咽下了自己的前液。

Harry叫着他的名字射了出来。

他大口地喘气，陷在软得像一片羽毛的大床上，感到从没有这么爱过眼前这个金发男人，从没有，直到Draco把手指伸到了他的股缝间。

“嘿！”他已经没什么力气了，却还是第一时间反抗，“你之前可没说我是下面那个！”

Draco凑过来捉住他的嘴唇，用一种哄骗小孩子的语气说，“难道说了你就愿意了？”

“当然——不，不行，我可是一个刑警，队长！要是Ron问起来，我的面子往哪搁？”

“那我是一个大公司的总裁，Pansy问起来，我的面子往哪搁？”

“你……”Harry仅剩的脑容量竟然觉得他说的对，他气结地总结：“都怪Pansy！”

“对，都怪Pansy。”Draco附和道，把手指涂上润滑，继续他孜孜不倦的探索。

Harry感到凉凉的触感随着Draco手指的推进进入了自己，那感觉显然不好受，而一个刑警对危险的应激反应使他更本能地排斥这种肉体上的痛苦。Draco显然感觉到了，因为他又突然对Harry的耳朵充满了兴趣，他轻咬着耳尖、舔弄着耳孔的时候，Harry的痛感又被他带跑了。

Draco的第一根手指顺利地完成了任务，于是他又加了一根，那里潮湿又紧致，充满弹性，Harry发出了抽气声，第三根手指则换来了他主动的亲吻，Draco感觉自己在调程序。

ABCDE，enter。

等到第三根手指也顺顺利利地出来之后，Draco的意志力已经溃不成军了，他支零破碎地叫了他的名字。

“Harry，我要……进来了。”只是告知不是征求允许，他扶着阴茎不顾一切地一下顶到了底，得到了Harry一声酥骨到极致的呻吟。

“God……”Harry失声。

“Say my name。”Draco要求。

于是他得到了一声喑哑的“Draco……”

两个音节被叫的很长，尾音上翘，他把这当做了鼓励，握着Harry的腰动了起来。

起初他克制地抽送地非常慢，而这需要极大的意志力，因为Harry的内壁和他本人一样有力，一下一下地缠抱过来，像个吃不饱的黑洞。他安抚地抚摸着Harry结实的小腿，警察的身材好极了，Harry显然不缺乏锻炼，全身的肉该有处有，该无处无，手指的触感像陷入了一个甜蜜的沼泽。

从他的角度可以看到黑发的刑警轻启的双唇，朦胧的绿眼睛和诱人致死的迷乱表情，再往下，他的肌肉匀称，小腹平坦紧致，颜色不是Draco的那么白，更像甜腻的焦糖。

刚射过的阴茎又勃起了，在Draco的撞击下摇晃，一次次擦过Harry的下腹，渗出近乎透明的前液。他的双腿被半折叠在胸前，他们的交合处黏稠而使人依恋。

Harry整个人就像一朵盛开的花，而Draco在采撷他。

这个念头让他又加快了速度。

“你真的……非常美。”他感叹道。

“Draco，哈啊，慢点……”Harry的绿眸子盈满水光，透过雾气看着Draco，他控制不住俯身去舔Harry湿漉漉的睫毛，后者带着鼻音的叫声真的只会使他更加热血沸腾，只是“啊”、“哈”和“嗯”这几个拟声词而已，Harry是怎么变着法儿将它们变成勾引他的媚药的？

“发出这种声音，实在对我慢一点没什么帮助。”他在失去理智前说道。

而他到底也没能控制住，Harry未经人事的洞紧致地让人只想埋首其间，他分泌的肠液和润滑剂搅合在一起，顺着大腿根淌到床单上。Draco抽出阴茎的时候，那些液体和Harry的肠壁一起被翻出来一点，粉红色，清纯又可爱。

Draco把Harry翻过来，开始新一轮的一轮操弄，着迷地看着那一点粉红色翻进翻出。

床晃得厉害，Harry的背上渗着汗，整个人像一条出水的鱼。他整个人在Draco的摆布下摇摇欲坠，起初痛感占上风，但是随着不间断的抽送，肠壁到底适应了肉茎的尺寸，而这之后——这之后每一次深入浅出都让他颤抖不已。

“嗯啊……那、那里……”

Harry为自己叫出的声音羞红了脸，庆幸他现在脸埋在枕头里，Draco看不见。但是刚刚那声从嘴角溢出来的情动叫声显然让Draco发现了新大陆，他开始不断地撞击那一点，变着法儿戳刺，换来Harry抑制不住的哭喊甚至求饶。

太丢脸了，他在霍格沃茨和Draco Malfoy斗了这么多年没有认输过，没想到Draco曲线救国通过操翻他来达到目的，太卑鄙了但是……

真的很爽。

他们像是天生契合一般，当Draco埋在他体内的时候，他就像终于完整了，那些碎片化的残酷时光，暗恋的鼓噪心跳和伤感离别的夏天，全都被Draco填满了。

他听着Draco沉重的呼吸，和他自己漏出的喘息交织在一起，他品味着Draco带来的快感，就像他曾经吞咽着Draco带来的苦楚。

Harry自己都没有意识到，他正渴望地顺着Draco的节奏摆动着屁股，迎合着对方的控制。

当他全身心投入一件事情的事时候，效果是显著的。Draco则惊讶地发现，Harry的穴内四壁越绞越紧，夹得他——说是欲仙欲死也不为过，他压抑着射精的欲望，叫道，“Harry。”

声音粗哑的失了风度。

Harry闻声转过头来，绿眸里的泪光还没有褪去，那种任人品尝的态度像他无法启齿的春梦。他什么都无法思考了，胯下的动作从未如此有过生理欲望，他低吼着连续抽送了十几下，在销魂蚀骨的声音中探头吻住Harry微启的薄唇。

然后悠长激烈的高潮像核爆炸般在身体内爆裂，Harry不成调的话语被他含进嘴里，滚烫的液体尽数播撒在他体内，两人谁都没有想终止这个吻的意思，唾液发甜，如胶似漆。

等到他们终于分开了彼此，呼吸却还是交缠在一起，Draco抱着Harry躺下来，身上很黏，但是洗澡是个坏气氛的提议，所以暂时没人提起。他抱着Harry的时候，黑发男人的鼻尖刚到他的下巴，乱糟糟的头发戳的他痒痒的，Draco捕捉到从心底升上来的满足，他开口问道，“怎么样？”

“做完爱问感受？你是不是只有十岁，Draco Malfoy？”Harry的声音从他锁骨处传来。

“哦，得了，我知道你很爽。”

“给我一个机会，让你体验一下？”

Draco的笑声在喉咙里滚了几圈，他亲吻着Harry的黑发，突然说，“父亲从小就对我说，一个Malfoy，这辈子必须像他一样高傲地俯视所有人，下巴抬起设计好的弧度，昂首阔步地走，不能再低头。”

“好了好了，知道你家是贵族了。”Harry嘟囔道，“我上学的时候可见过无数次那么欠揍的你。”

“但是他还说，不能再低头，除非你遇见让你低头的人。”他轻笑一声，“Potter你这种发育不良的五短身材，吻你当然要低头。”


End file.
